


I've Got This

by aceschwarz222



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Laundry, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony stark makes a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Tony Stark decides to try doing his own laundry while his housekeeper is on vacation. The results are…well…interesting to say the least. Based on this Pinterest prompt: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/132222939043265635/





	I've Got This

“TONY!” you screeched in horror. “What are you doing?!”

Tony Stark stared at you from his position in front of the washing machine. He had just been about to toss one of his black metal band t-shirts into the machine. The very same machine you had just seen him toss a white dress shirt in.

“Ummm, my laundry?” he replied.

“But…you, you just…black shirt,” you stuttered. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose between your fingers. “You can’t put a black shirt in with a white shirt! In fact, you shouldn’t be putting colors in with whites at all!”

Tony blinked a few times then looked between you and the washing machine. “Why the hell not?” he asked.

You stared at him, trying to determine if he was being serious or not. “Tony,” you said slowly, what color do you get when you mix white and black?”

Tony glanced up towards the ceiling as if lost in thought. His eyes widened as he realized the colossal mistake he was about to make.

“Oh,” was his only reply.

You walked over to Tony’s washing machine and began pulling out all of the white clothes from the drum. “You know, for a genius billionaire, you are really dumb.”

“What, because I don’t know how to separate my darks from my whites?” Tony scoffed. “I have people for that.”

You pulled out the last pair of white boxer briefs and shut the lid. “Yeah, speaking of that,” you said, tossing the offending garment aside, “where is Esther?”

Esther was the nicest, most patient housekeeper you had ever met. She could often be seen milling about the Avengers Tower picking up after Earth’s Mightiest (and Messiest) Heroes. She did everything from sweeping to dusting, and yes, laundry.

“She had a family reunion in Michigan,” Tony explained. “I gave her the week off.”

“Okay, well I’m going to go over a few laundry rules for ya,” you determined. “Step one…no whites and darks!”

“Y/N, I’ve got this,” Tony interrupted. “I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle the rest on my own thanks.” He pulled out the rest of his dark clothes from the hamper on the floor and began stuffing the washing machine to full capacity.

“Don’t you think you’re overfill-” you began. One glare from Tony shut you right up. You held up your hands in defeat. “Okay, Stark, whatever you say.”

You grabbed your own laundry basket and headed back out to your room. You decided to do your laundry when there was less of a chance of Tony causing mayhem.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, you were curled up in bed reading your favorite thriller when you heard felt a rumble shake your room. You pulled back the covers and peeked out into the hallway. Steve had pulled open his own door to investigate the mysterious event.

“What was that?” you asked him.

Steve just shrugged and looked at the ceiling. “FRIDAY?” he asked. “Are we under attack?”

“Only from Mr. Stark,” the AI responded dryly. “He seems to be having some difficulty with-

“The washing machine!” you shouted. You raced down the hall towards the laundry room, and Steve bolted after you. You came to a screeching halt in the doorway and gasped at the scene before you.

Everything was covered in bubbles. The floor, both the washer and dryer, and even the ceiling. Smoke poured out of the washing machine as Tony tried to furiously wave it away with his hamper.

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed. “What the hell?”

“I can fix this!” Tony yelped as he tossed the hamper aside to pull the charred remains of his clothing out of the still-smoking machine. “I can fix-”

To make a hysterical moment even more perfect, the fire prevention system chose that exact moment to turn on. Jets of water shot out of the ceiling, soaking Tony and his clothing completely. You shrieked and backed away from the doorway to try and avoid getting splashed.

Tony groaned and fell to the floor only to be encased by mountains of bubbles. “I hate laundry!” he shouted. He kicked the washing machine. “And I hate you!”

“FRIDAY, stop the sprinklers,” Steve commanded.

Slowly, the water went from a torrential downpour to a small trickle. You and Steve stared at the mess Tony had made. A giggle escaped from your lips as you both tried not to laugh at your drenched friend.

“You still got this, Tony?” you chuckled.

Tony’s head popped out from the mess of bubbles just enough to glare at you.

“Not a word,” he growled. “Not one more word.”

“I can’t wait to tell Esther about the mess you made,” Steve taunted.

Tony’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “You wouldn’t…” he breathed. “Steve!”

You and Steve ran away as Tony tried to chase after you, but he wound up slipping on the slick floor. He gave up and sat back down in his kingdom of bubbles and sighed.

“I’m never doing laundry again.”


End file.
